recueil de prompt DGray man
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de prompt avec les personnages de D.Gray man. Risque de spoil pour ceux qui ce sont arrêter à la série.
1. Sous la neige

Elle tombait, inlassablement, en petit ou gros flocons, recouvrant la montagne et ses environs d'un beau manteau blanc, la couleur de la pureté. Allonger sur le sol je pouvais voir la neige tomber mollement du ciel sur mon visage tandis que tout mon corps me faisait souffrir de douleur de par mes multiples blessures. Un flocon de neige tomba sur mon visage, juste en dessous de mon œil. Il fondit rapidement coulant sur le côté comme une larme. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à pleurer, peu importe à quel point j'en avais envie, l'ironie de la situation me faisais bien trop mal.

Les personnes que j'avais toujours protégé, les considérants comme mes amis, comme ma propre famille, m'avais trahis sans aucun problème, comme si je n'étais qu'un étranger, me jetant en prison sans aucune vergogne en proie à la torture. Et ceux simplement du au faut que j'avais utilisé mes pouvoir de Noa, pour sauver l'un d'eux en plus. Je me suis fait torturé pendant des jours et des jours, attendant la moindre occasion de pouvoir m'échapper, ce que je venais de faire. L'ordre devait être en panique maintenant, surtout que j'avais fermé toutes les portes de l'arche que j'avais ouverte pour eux.

Mon corps se refroidit lentement, tout comme la température ne pouvait s'empêcher de chuter avec l'arrivée de la nuit. Mon regard se posa sur l'astre céleste, il commençait à disparaitre petit à petit à l'horizon tandis que l'astre nocturne commençait son ascension du ciel. Ma vue me quittait, je le sentais, au final ma fuite ne changeait absolument rien au fait que j'allais mourir finissant par être recouvert par la neige. Mais au moins j'allais mourir libre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les exorcistes avaient aussi peur de Néa, ce dernier c'était révélé de fort bonne compagnie et au final nos esprits avaient fusionnés, j'étais moi, mais j'étais aussi lui. Ce qui faisait qu'en réalité je n'utilisais les pouvoirs d'un Noa, j'étais un Noa j'en avais maintenant pleinement conscience, si je relâchais ma concentration, la peau changerais de couleur et les stigmates sacrée du clan Noa apparaitraient.

Une main douce et chaude effleura ma joue alors que je venais de fermer les yeux. Une goutte d'eau, sans doute une larme, s'écrasa près de la main, rapidement suivis d'une autre. Je ne pus résister à l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux, et je pus observer le visage de celle que je voulais le plus voir à cette instant, bien j'aurais préféré la voir sourire plutôt que la voir en larmes. Road, la neuvième apôtre, celle possédant le Noa à la mémoire du rêve se tenait devant moi, de long filet d'eau coulant de ses yeux magnifique.

- Que t'on t'il fait ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Lentement, et avec difficulté je leva mon bras caressant sa joue. Quand en était-je venue à l'aimée ? Je n'en savais trop rien, mais il fallait bien avouée que malgré notre rencontre assez désastreuse, le reste de nos rencontres c'était plutôt bien passer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Murmurais-je faiblement.

En fait si, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, mais elle n'avait pas à le savoir, bien qu'à son regard elle le savait déjà. Malgré tout je ne voulais pas mourir, pas sans qu'elle sache ce que je ressentais pour elle tout du moins. C'est pour cela que, usant des dernière force qu'il me restait en réserve, je me mis sur les coudes, rapprochant ainsi mon visage du sien. Je pense qu'elle comprit rapidement ce que je voulais faire car je la vis fermais les yeux. Alors lentement, pour faire quelque peu durer le plaisir de ce qui risquait fort d'être l'un des derniers moments de ma vie. Millimètre par millimètre je me rapprocha d'elle, je commençais même à sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Finalement ce qui quelques mois auparavant aurais semblé impensable ce produisit, je colla de moi-même mes lèvres sur celle de road, échangeant un tendre et doux baiser. Je le fis durée aussi longtemps que possible, mais le manque d'air vint trop rapidement à mon gout. Finalement je retomba sur le sol, un peu plus fatiguée, la vue commençant à s'obscurcir.

- Vient avec moi Allen, tu n'as plus rien à faire chez les exorcistes, comme tu l'as remarqué ils ne veulent plus de toi. Le comte est différant, il t'accueillera, il en sera même heureux.

- Je vais mourir Road, dis-je.

- Je t'inquiète pas je vais te sauver, murmura la neuvième.

- Je suis incapable de faire du mal aux humains, tu devrais le savoir.

- Tu n'en auras pas besoin, je veux jusque que tu restes à mes côtés.

Road me pris dans ses bras, tandis que je commençais sérieusement à douter, il était vrai que je ne pouvais plus retourner à l'ordre, je m'y ferai exécuter en quelques secondes, et si on ne m'obliger pas à prendre part du projet du comte, être à ses côtés état peut-être la meilleur solution, surtout que Road serais là.

- Bien, Alors j'accepte.

Je n'étais pas vraiment sur de ce que je faisais, mais seul l'avenir me dira si j'ai fais le bon choix.


	2. Transmission de message

- ALLLLLEEEEENNNNNN !

Ce cri résonna dans toute la cafétéria du nouveau QG de l'ordre noir, figeant au passage toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Le temps sembla se figeait comme si quelque chose de purement improbable et que personne ne pouvait imaginer venait de se produire, or c'était bien le cas. Road Camelot, la neuvième apôtre, celle possédant le Noa à la mémoire du rêve venait de faire irruption dans la salle, seule forme de mouvement dans cette atmosphère pétrifié, et se jeta au cou de l'exorciste, l'embrassant au passage sur la joue.

- R-Road ! s'exclama l'exorciste reprenant peu à peu conscience.

Tous les exorcistes présents dans la salle sautèrent sur leurs pieds, sortant leurs armes ant-akuma, mais ils furent arrêtés par Allen qui leur fit signe de ne pas bouger. De l'autre côté, un vent de panique soufflait parmi les trouveurs de l'ombre, après tous les Noa n'étaient pas vraiment connu pour leur extrême gentillesse vis-à-vis des humains. Mais la jeune fille ne s'encombra même pas de les remarquer, préférant concentrer son attention sur l'héritier du quatorzième.

- Coucou Allen, tu vas bien ?

- Oui mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, et surtout comment tu es entrée sans te faire remarquer ?

- Tu me connais assez non ? dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse. J'ai simplement utilisée ma porte des rêves.

Allen fit un sourire crispé, pas qu'il n'aimait pas la présence de la jeune Noa, bien au contraire, mais c'était bien là le problème, si quelqu'un dans cette salle se rendais compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de Road, il risquait d'avoir de gros problème, même si c'était la jeune fille qui le remarqué. Connaissant son sadisme elle ferai alors exprès de le mettre dans des situations délicate, un peu comme dans celle qu'il était à l'heure actuelle.

- Et sinon, pourquoi et tu venue ici ?

- Mais parce que je t'aime voyons !

Le jeune exorciste avait beau savoir que la Na l'embêter il ne pus l'empêcher de rougir, pensant involontairement 'si seulement cela pouvait être vrai', mais ce qui l'embêta le plus c'est qu'il était presque persuadé que ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte vermeille. Il essaya avec grande peine de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Non, sérieusement je suis ici pour Tykky, il m'envoie te donner un message : «Salut mon garçon, a te dirait de refaire une partie de poker contre moi ? Si oui vient dans le même train que la dernière fois, j'espère te voir bientôt la bas. », voilà. Dit Road fière d'elle.

N'importe qui se serait dit que cette invitation était stupide, que Allen n'allait pas allez tranquillement faire une partit de poker avec un Noa. Mais c'était sans compter la réaction du jeune garçon à l'entente du mot 'poker'.

- C'est d'accord, j'accepte.

- Tant mieux, s'exclama la Noa.

Cette dernière ne trouva rien de mieux que d'exprimer sa joie en embrassant à pleine bouche l'exorciste, profitant de l'absence de Relo pour lui faire la morale. Se détachant lentement de lui, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un regard qui étonna le blanc.

- C'est vrai, Allen, je t'aime vraiment. Murmura-t-elle.

Allen avec totalement oublié que le neuvième apôtre pouvait également lire dans les pensée, mais pour une fois cela ne le dérangea pas, loin de là.


	3. inquiètude

Héritage, se simple mot faisait frisonner l'exorciste au cheveux blanc, après tout il était l'héritier de quelqu'un était aurais du être son ennemie, lui le disciple du général Cross, le seule à avoir réussis à passer le point breack était en réalité un Noa, l'héritier du quatorzième, le musicien. A cause de cela il n'était plus vraiment à sa place parmi les exorciste, tout comme il n'était pas vraiment à sa place parmi les Noa, après tout le quatorzième était considéré comme un traitre chez eux. De ce fait, il n'avait sa place nul part, mais ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, du moment qu'il pouvait tuer des akumas.

Il errait, seul, dans les rues de Paris, attendant patiemment le moment ou les akumas qu'il sentait derrière lui l'attaqueraient. Au final, ce qu'il ne supportait pas était ce qu'il avait apprit quelques jours auparavant. La personne qu'il aimé, dont il était tombé amoureux malgré tous ce qui les séparés et dont il pensé qu'elle l'aimer aussi, avait eu une relation avec Néa, le Noa enfermé en lui. Apprendre ceci avait commençait à le faire douter des sentiments de Road à son égard, la jeune fille avait-elle était aussi gentille avec lui, si on oublié leur première rencontre, avec lui uniquement à cause de la mémoire du Noa enfermée en lui.

Soudain Allen s'arrêta, la présence des akumas qui le suivaient venait de disparaître, sans explication. Regardant autour de lui, l'exorciste se figea quand il sentit la présence d'un Noa prés de lui. Seulement il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui elle provenait. Il aurait put la reconnaître entre mille, Road Camelot.

Que me veux tu Road ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Pourquoi es-tu comme ça Allen, je t'ai fais quelque chose ? Dis tristement la Noa

Allen ne répondis pas, au plus grand damne de la jeune fille. Cette dernière n'arrivait pas à comprendre le brusque changement de comportement du blanc. Elle n'avait rien fait qui puise, à son sens, faire du mal à l'exorciste, du moins rien qui sorte de ce qu'il avait déjà accepter. Road s'agrippa à lui par derrière.

Répond-moi s'il te plait.

Quand tu dis que tu m'aime, tu parle de moi … Où du parle du quatorzième ?

La Noa reste quelque instant figée, avant de partir dans un grand fou rire qui laissa perplexe le jeune blanc. Il ne comprenait pas l'hilarité de la neuvième apôtre. Mais bien malgré lui, entendre le rire de la jeune fille lui fit le plus grand bien.

Idiot, je t'aime depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, bien avoir de savoir que le quatorzième était en toi. C'est toi que j'aime Allen, pas Néa.

Allen fit un grand sourire, toutes ses inquiétudes et ses peurs venaient de s'envoler d'un coup, et se retournant, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille.


	4. Si seulement on pouvait discuter

Du haut de la colline Allen regarder l'exorciste se battre contre des akumas de level quatre avec tristesse. Il avait quitté leur camp depuis quelques temps déjà, rejoignant les forces du compte millénaire. Cela avait déboussolé toute l'organisation, et ses amis c'était sentie trahis, bien sûr il avait ensuite cherché à de nombreuse reprise s'expliquait, mais cela ne servait à rien, ils refusaient de l'écouter et pire que cela, ils l'avaient attaqués. Cela avait grandement attristé le jeune homme qui avait ensuite coupé tout contact avec l'ordre noir.

Au final son intégration chez les Noa c'était plutôt bien passer, même si Sheryl Camelot le haïssait purement et simplement. Encore heureux que ce dernier ne connaissait pas la véritable nature de sa relation avec Road. Bien qu'au début méfiant à son égard, le prince avait fini par l'accepter, ce rendant compte qu'Allen ne compter pas être dominé par Néa.

Un mouvement à sa gauche, ainsi que la douce main d'une jeune fille se saisissant de la sienne lui fit comprendre que Road venait de s'assoir à ses côtés. C'était elle qui l'avait convaincu de rejoindre le compte après une longue discussion avec elle. Il n'avait ensuite pas fallu longtemps pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble, dans le plus grand secret du père de la jeune fille.

- Tu ne devrais pas regarder, dis Road. Je sais que tu tiens encore un peu à eux.

- Si seulement ils pouvaient comprendre.

- Les mots sont nos alliés mais peu connaissent leurs utilités. Les exorcistes voient en nous le mal incarné, sans chercher à savoir pourquoi nous faisons ça, ils ne comprennent pas qu'ils courts tout seules à leur propre perte. Encore ça ce n'est pas grave car au final elle est inévitable, mais le problème c'est qu'il condamne avec eux les peuples futurs.

- L'être humain est égoïste.

- Oui, ils ont beau être nos descendant ils ont acquis bien des défauts. Aller, vient on par d'ici.

Road se leva, entrainant à sa suite le jeune garçon, puis elle l'embrassa rapidement, avant qu'ils ne passe tous les deux la porte de l'arche.


	5. Sacrifice pour l'amour

Allen se retourna une dernière fois, regardant la congrégation de l'ombre avec tristesse. S'engageant dans un chemin qu'il savait sans retour. Mais il avait longuement réfléchie avant de faire ce choix, il en connaissait les conséquences, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Mais cela lui faisait al au cœur malgré tout, surtout quand il songer que tous ses amis aller dorénavant devenir ses ennemis. Mais comme on disait, le cœur à des raisons que la raison ignore. Le jeune homme repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques instants, malgré le fait qu'il était presser il avait quand même était dire au revoir aux personnes qui comptait pour lui. Komui, Lenalee, Lavi, Jerry, les gars de la scientifique, tous des personnes qu'il ne révérait peut-être plus jamais. Il repensa rapidement aux mots qu'avait employés son ancien chef : « L'amour est fait de sacrifices et de compromis ». Oui, il avait plus que raison, mais il avait fait son choix.

Une alarme retentit, indiquant au jeune homme que Levrier et l'administration centrale avaient remarqués sa disparition, en donc qu'il ne lui rester lui longtemps pour fuir. Mais en même temps il était bientôt arriver au point de rendez-vous avec Road.

Road Camelot, la neuvième apôtre, celle possédant le Noa à la mémoire du rêve. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il en était arrivé là, à cause d'elle et de son amour qu'il lui porté, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, il était tombée profondément amoureux de la jeune femme, et l'idée de devoir la combattre ou d'être séparé d'elle lui était devenue insupportable, a un tel point qu'il avait décidé de passer à l'ennemie.

Il put enfin apercevoir Road, qui attendait devant une de ses portes personnelles. Attendant avec un grand sourire. Le simple fais de la voir fit s'envoler tous les soucis du jeune homme, et lentement, après l'avoir pris dans ses bras, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Entendant un bruit près d'eux, le couple décida de passer la porte, disparaissant loin des exorcistes.


	6. Vivre ou mourir

Je regarda ce qu'était devenu le monde avec tristesse, au final nous avons tous échouer, de la congrégation de l'ombre, j'étais le seul survivant du massacre qu'avais organiser les akumas, partout où je passer je ne voyais que désolation. De ville en ville je pouvais voir des monts de poussière ici et là qui devait être autrefois des villageois, à part ça il y avait des ruines, des ruines et du vide.

Ils étaient tous mots, Lenalee, Komui, Kanda et j'en passe. Au final si j'étais encore en vie aujourd'hui c'était uniquement grâce au fait que j'étais moi aussi un Noa, un membre de la famille de ceux qui avait détruit ce monde. Pourtant je ne leur en voulais pas tant que ça, depuis le début ils cherchaient a détruire le monde, si il était détruit aujourd'hui c'est tout simplement car nous avons failli à la tache de le défendre.

Il me rester une décision à prendre, devais-je vivre ou mourir ? Cela faisait maintenant des jours que je me posais cette question et pourtant je n'arrivais toujours pas à y répondre. Je voulais vraiment mourir mais une personne s'interposer à chaque fois dans mon esprit. Road Camelot, une Noa elle aussi, et j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle, elle était la seule pour laquelle je n'avais pas encore mis fin a mes jours. Je fini par me remettre en route, de toute façon, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'allais trouver une réponse à ma question.


	7. Pas la peine de me parler

Lavi marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'ordre noir, depuis quelque temps déjà il avait une personne en tête, et cela le déranger profondément. Pourquoi ? Car pour lui il était impossible qu'il puisse aimer cette personne, le fait qu'il soit aussi un garçon ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, après tout il avait été amoureux pendant un certain temps du blanc, mais celui-ci avait fini par lui avoué qu'il était une Noa, et il avait laissé tomber. Mais aimer Allen et aimer Kenda était deux choses différentes. Car oui, c'était bien de l'asocial épéiste qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser. Justement ce dernier arriver en sens inverse, l'air fatigué, sans doute revenait-il de mission.

- Lut, Kanda.

- La ferme.

Voilà, c'était exactement pour ce genre de raison qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer Kanda, ce dernier n'aimait personne, c'était un solitaire pur et dur, un véritable glaçon. Mais d'un certain côté c'était aussi ça qui le rendait cool et attirant. En passant juste à côté, l'épéiste l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa, comme ça, sans prévenir, laissant le roux totalement surprit.

- Pas la peine de me parler pour ce genre de chose.

Kanda repartit comme il était venu, pas un centimètre de son expression pouvait dire si il s'amusait ou si il était sérieux, quoi que quand on connaissait l'épéiste, on ne pouvait que se doutait qu'il était serieux.


End file.
